1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for situation-related steering assistance in a lane keeping assistant for a vehicle, to a corresponding control device for situation-related steering assistance in a lane keeping assistant for a vehicle, and to a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a lane keeping assistant (“Lane Keeping Support” or LKS), a front camera records the lane markings and calculates the lateral position of the particular vehicle (ego-vehicle). The lane keeping assistant attempts to keep the particular vehicle in the lane or to prevent an unintended lane departure, in which corrective or assisting steering interventions or braking interventions are requested via a power steering (“Electric Power Steering” or EPS) or an electronic stability control (“Electronic Stability Control” or ESP). The interventions of the lane keeping assistant, such as a change of steering torque, may be overridden by the driver of a vehicle. In the event the driver steers counter to the intervention torque of the lane keeping assistant (the driver hand torque is continuously monitored by a torque sensor on the steering wheel), this is evaluated as a desired intention to change lanes, as a result of which the lane keeping assistant switches off. If the driver hand torque drops below a certain threshold, the lane keeping assistant attempts to reactivate itself. If the driver activates the direction indicator, the intervention torque of the lane keeping assistant is then also deactivated.
The published European patent application document EP 0640 903 A1 describes a driver assistance system for a vehicle, which assists a driver in staying in a lane.